ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Ghostfreak
Ghostfreak is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of an Ectonurite from the planets Anur Phaetos in the Anur System. Appearance Ghostfreak is a phantom/ghost-like alien, with claw like hands. He has grey skin with black lines running all over him. This skin is removable, which will reveal Ghostfreak's tentacles and his true form. In the original series, Ghostfreak's Omnitrix symbol peeks out of his skin on his lower left chest. He spoke with a faint, whispering voice. In Alien Force, Ghostfreak looks like Zs'Skayr, except his eye is green and the Omnitrix symbol is on his chest. His voice is considerably deeper, and sounds more like he is gasping. In Ultimate Alien, Ghostfreak looks like the Ectonurites from Ghost Town, but is more muscular. His eye is bigger and green, and the spikes on his elbows are gone. Ghostfreak wears the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest instead of inside. In Omniverse, 16-year old Ghostfeak appears to now have green chains all over his front side which lead to his neck, waist, and center/chest. The spikes on his elbows have returned and his skin is now a greenish white. He also has two cuffs on each of his arms. The Omnitrix symbol is located at the center of his chains. His voice has returned to the faint and whispering kind. When possessing he has a green glow. He looks like he has a mouth because of the lines on his face. Despite Zs'Skayr having his skull turned right-side-up in Omniverse, Ghostfreak's skull remains upside-down. Fantasmático original.png|10-year old Ghostfreak in the original series Ghostfreak Alien Force.png|15-year old Ghostfreak in Alien Force Ghostfreak Ultimate Alien.png|16-year Old Ghostfreak in Ultimate Alien Powers and Abilities Invisible Ghostfreak - Mystery, Incorporeal.png|Ghostfreak's Invisibility Passing Through.PNG|Ghostfreak's Intangibility Ghostfreak lifting Bus.png|Ghostfreak's Tentacles Possessing 2.PNG|Ghostfreak possessing Darkstar Ghostfreak's powers are composed of several aspects from traditional ghosts of myths and lores, such as hovering and phasing through solid matter, making his intangibility a powerful defense as well as a means of infiltrating a high-security location. He has shown himself capable of making other objects or people intangible as well through contact. Ghostfreak has enhanced strength, durability, flight, agility, speed, movable eye, invisibility and space survivability. Ghostfreak is able to possess the bodies of his enemies and control their movements, allowing him to freely slam them against walls or hit themselves. He can also access the abilities of other superpowered beings. In the case of Darkstar, he also had access to his powers once he possessed him. Ghostfreak's true form has telekinetic abilities, as seen in Ghost Town, when he fought against Vilgax using only his telekinetic abilities with energy beam projection. His true form also has sharp teeth and claws, as well as an inverted skull. His outer skin protects him from burning in the sunlight. Ghostfreak can also use his tentacles under his protective skin as a means of scaring his enemies into submission, however, Ghostfreak has also been seen using them to grab heavy object such as a bus full of people. The tentacles also appear to be resistant towards sun light, This is shown when Ben saved the people on the bus with his tentacles without burning. Ghostfreak is immune to Darkstar's energy absorption ability, as he is a ghost-like alien and thus has no life energy to absorb. Ghostfreak can rotate his skullhttp://new.spring.me/#!/darveygenerous/q/562099165950147624, though Zs'Skayr is also shown with an inverted head. Weaknesses Much like other intangible beings, certain substances can neutralize Ghostfreak's intangibility and his invisibility, as seen in Hunted, when Kraab neutralized Ghostfreak's intangibility and invisibility. Ghostfreak's second skin inhibits many of his powers, but removing it makes him vulnerable to sunlight. Though he is able to fly, he is not very fast in the air, and therefore must rely on his intangibility and invisibility to evade attacks. In the original series, Ghostfreak's DNA was linked to the conscience, memories, and personality of Zs'Skayr, who took over Ben and freed himself after the Omnitrix timed out, That made Ghostfreak a dangerous alien to use, however, Ghostfreak now exists independently from Zs'Skayr, complete with Ben's personality, so this is no longer an issue. His intangibility is useless when faced by another species that can go intangible. He can also be frozen by Necrofriggians. History Original Series *Ghostfreak first appeared in Permanent Retirement: **Ghostfreak escaped Vera's house, was going to steal an apple pie before being disgusted, and followed a Limax. *In Hunted: **Ghostfreak scared Gwen and battled Kraab. *In Kevin 11: **Ghostfreak snuck into a game room. *In Last Laugh: **Ghostfreak defeated Zombozo. *In Secrets: **Ghostfreak appeared briefly in the middle of a fight. **Ghostfreak escaped Vilgax. *In Framed: **Gwen mentioned Ghostfreak was used offscreen by Kevin. *In The Big Tick: **Ghostfreak failed to defeat The Great One. *In Ghostfreaked Out: **Ghostfreak battled the Circus Freaks, but was taken over by Zs'Skayr. When the Omnitrix timed out, Zs'Skayr escaped the Omnitrix, removing Ghostfreak from the Omnitrix. *In Be Afraid of the Dark: **The Omnitrix scanned Zs'Skayr again, putting Ghostfreak back in the Omnitrix. Prior to Alien Force *Ghostfreak was removed from the Codon Stream. Alien Force *Ghostfreak returned to Alien Force in Ghost Town: **Ben scanned Zs'Skayr again, and transformed into Ghostfreak, but Zs'Skayr quickly regained control. With the 'help' of Vilgax, Ghostfreak was able to revert. Ultimate Alien *Ghostfreak returned to Ultimate Alien in The Ultimate Sacrifice: **Ghostfreak escaped Sentient Ultimate Spidermonkey's web and failed to possess Sentient Ultimate Humungousaur before being frozen by Sentient Ultimate Big Chill. Omniverse *Ghostfreak returned to Omniverse in Mystery, Incorporeal: **Ghostfreak saved Xagliv from Michael Morningstar, then possesses Michael Morningstar and made him stop the spell in order to save Gwen. Ben reveals that he was still scared of transforming into Ghostfreak, but got over it quickly because he has complete control over him now. *In Bengeance is Mine: **Ghostfreak battled Psyphon and saved a bus load of people. Appearances Video Games Ben 10: Galactic Racing *In Ben 10: Galactic Racing (DS version), Ben can transform into Ghostfreak in his original series appearance. Online Games *Ben 10: Battle Ready *Ben 10: Cavern Run *Ben 10: Critical Impact Naming and Translations Toys Ben 10 *4" Ghostfreak *Ghostfreak (Battle Version) *Ghostfreak (DNA Alien) Ben 10: Alien Force *Alien Creation Figures from (Ben 10) Ripjaws and Ghostfreak Ben 10: Omniverse *4" Ghostfreak Trivia *According to Ben in the original series, he was always creeped out when he was Ghostfreak and still was scared to transform into Ghostfreak 6 years later (especially after the Zs'Skayr incident), But when he transforms into Ghostfreak in Mystery, Incorporeal, he states that he feels like himself, suggesting that he is no longer in danger of being taken over by Zs'Skayr. *Ghostfreak makes a small cameo in the game FusionFall, inside the Dizzy World Infected Zone. *Ghostfreak is the only alien to have different designs in all 4 series. *He replaces Shocksquatch in the intro for Omniverse's Arc 5 (the part with Toepick, Astrodactyl, and Bullfrag) *In Mystery, Incorporeal, it is revealed that Ghostfreak, and the other Ectonurites, don't have mana in them (as mana is life energy, and Ectonurites are not alive in the same way that most sapient lifeforms are). *Ghostfreak was used in all 4 series of Ben 10, as well as Diamondhead, Cannonbolt, Upchuck, and Way Big. *When Zs'Skayr broke out of the Omnitrix, Ghostfreak became the first alien to be removed from the Omnitrix, until he was taken back in Be Afraid of the Dark. Prior to Alien Force, however, he was removed from the Omnitrix, along with Zs'Skayr. See Also */Gallery/ *Zs'Skayr - DNA source References Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Heroes Category:Ultimatrix Heroes Category:Male Aliens Category:Male Heroes Category:Heroes Category:Flying Aliens Category:Males Category:Galactic Racing Aliens Category:Anur System Category:Highly Durable Aliens Category:Intangible Aliens Category:Elastic Aliens Category:Ectonurites Category:Original series aliens